DNA
DNA is obtained by attacking wild dinosaurs or stealing it from other players. The DNA obtained will be the same as the dino attacked. It is possible to get DNA from rare dinos during events or missions, and it behaves in the same way. No Super Rare Dino DNA has been released yet. In order to regenerate dinos using DNA you need at least 50%. More DNA means a stronger dino, up to 100% regen. The stats are better than the regular dino, of the same level, by a certain percentage. You can find the level stats of each dino on its page. (hopefully, we're still working on it!) (Normal\ Stat)*(P\ value)= DNA\ Stat The P value depends on the % regeneration. Here is an example : A 75% regen dino has an equivalent normal dino, of the same level, with health of 1200 and an attack of 900 : From the chart, the P value is 1.15 : DNA\ HP = 1200*1.15= 1380 : DNA\ ATK = 900*1.15= 1035 : The regen dino has 1380 HP and 1035 ATK DNA Collections There are DNA versions of nearly all the dinosaurs in the game (normal Dinosaurs), since there are so many, some people make it a point to collect them all, while some collections range from only 2-10 Dinosaurs, there are still a few players with an impressive collection. Rare DNA Occasionally, there are tasks where players can defeat rare dinosaurs in the wild and have a chance of obtaining rare DNA. Since the first release of rare DNA tasks, there has been a wide variety including; And there may still be more to come. Rare DNA is very popular and a lot of players go insane to collect the highest percentage they can. Most of the rares are quite weak such as the Gallimimus and Microraptor, so collecting a higher percentage wouldn't put them on par with stronger rares. However, some of the rare Dinosaurs are decent if not good, such as the Cryolophosaurus, Austroraptor and the Pachycephalosaurus. Collecting 100% DNA from those Rare Dinosaurs will improve it's already good stats by 130%, hence making Rare DNA collection an exciting task. Screenshot 2013-02-10-12-02-51.jpeg|Rare Gallimimus|link=Rare Gallimimus 59.jpg|Rare Microraptor|link=Rare Microraptor 93.jpg|Rare Pteranodon|link=Rare Pteranodon 147.jpg|Rare Jobaria|link=Rare Jobaria 47.jpg|Rare Liopleurodon|link=Rare Liopleurodon 80.jpg|Rare Dilophosaurus|link=Rare Dilophosaurus 87.jpg|Rare Stegosaurus|link=Rare Stegosaurus Screenshot 2013-02-17-13-32-47.jpeg|Rare Megalosaurus|link=Rare Megalosaurus Screenshot 2013-02-17-13-32-08.jpeg|Rare Allosaurus|link=Rare Allosaurus 32.jpg|Rare Pachycephalosaurus|link=Rare Pachycephalosaurus 107.jpg|Rare Austroraptor|link=Rare Austroraptor Screenshot 2013-02-10-10-40-11.jpeg|Rare Cryolophosaurus|link=Rare Cryolophosaurus 70.jpg|Rare Velociraptor|link=Rare Velociraptor Screenshot 2013-02-10-10-42-07.jpeg|Rare Deinonychus|link=Rare Deinonychus 148.jpg|Rare Apatosaurus|link=Rare Apatosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-30-07-52-39.png|Rare Zhejiangopterus|link=Rare Zhejiangopterus Screenshot 2013-07-30-07-58-45.png|Rare Plesiosaurus|link=Rare Plesiosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-30-07-54-09.png|Rare Eudimorphodon|link=Rare Eudimorphodon DNA Dilong icon.jpg|Rare Dilong Rare Brachiosaurus .jpg|Rare Brachiosaurus Allo.jpg|R+ Allosaurus AN.PNG|Rare Ankylosaurus DS.PNG|Rare Dsungaripterus Huaxiaosaurus DNA icon.jpg|Rare Huaxiaosaurus DPE.PNG|Rare Pentaceratops DSP.PNG|Rare Spinosaurus DAG.PNG|Rare Agujaceratops Super Rare DNA Upon the release of the second batch of Squad Tasks, SR Mosasaurus DNA was made available. Players who defeated task dinos were able to get 5% of SR DNA. The next SR DNA was Yutyrannus which was available in special Weekend Tasks. Players to recieve 10% instead of 5%. Shadow island Saga allowed players to recieve SR DNA from rare targets at 10%. During the Second Acquisition Special Task, players obtained 15% instead of the 10%. However during the Tasks of Fortune, players once again obtained 10% instead of the 15% from the previous task. Future SR DNA recieved will either be 10% or 15% in future tasks and events. DNYU.PNG|Super Rare Yutyrannus DMO.PNG|Super Rare Mosasaurus DOV.PNG|Super Rare Oviraptor DMG.PNG|Super Rare Megaraptor SR Shuvuuia.png|Super Rare Shuvuuia SNG.PNG|Super Rare Nigersaurus DPT.PNG|Super Rare Pteranodon DAL.PNG|Super Rare Albertaceratops DST.PNG|Super Rare Stegosaurus DMPC.PNG|Super Rare Mapusaurus Heterodontosaurus Icon.jpg|Super Rare Heterodontosaurus DACC.PNG|Super Rare Archaeoceratops DATC.PNG|Super Rare Animantarx DLTC.PNG|Super Rare Leptopterygius DNAJOBARIA.PNG|Super Rare Jobaria DNASCAP.PNG|Super Rare Scaphognathus Category:Game Mechanics